El Hermano de Mi mejor Amiga
by Majo-Masen
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Rene, Bella tiene que enfrentarse a una nueva vida a lado de Charlie , pero quien diria que su vida daria un giro de 360º grados y que conoceria al amor de su vida
1. Comencemos

"El Hermano de Mi Mejor Amiga "- BPOV

Chapter 1: Comencemos

¿Mi nombre? Bella Swan. ¿Nivel de Depresión? Alto queda Poco. Razón? Mm..Mi madre murió ¿no es suficiente?..A si no lo es y ¿saben por qué? Si exacto porque ya que René falleció ahora tengo que ir a vivir al peor lugar del mundo para mí. Forks donde vive el gran jefe de policía Swan que es MI PADRE. Ellos se separaron cuando yo ni tenía uso de razón y a los catorce me canse de ir a visitarlo los veranos así que me negué y ahora volví para estudiar en la universidad.

René mi madre se había casado hace una semana y en su luna de miel pues, había salido con Phil de una cena romántica y Chocaron y ella murió y el quedó en estado vegetal.

-Bella-dijo Charlie- ¿como estas pequeña?

-Mejor supongo aunque me Duele un poco la cabeza papá- murmure

-Te traeré una Panadol, recuéstate y duerme un poco si puedes – Me dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

-Gracias Papá- le dije

Charlie salió de mi habitación y me vino esa sensación. Esa Sensación de querer llorar, gritar, maldecir, Pegarle a cualquiera que me viera. Solo quería ir a ese lugar con mi madre y que me diga que todo estaba bien. Pero no René estaba muerta y nunca volvería. Cerré los ojos y quise pensar que no era así.

Lunes, 18

Genial hoy empezaban las Clases en la Universidad Particular Twilight y estaba un poco más Relajada y un poco más feliz.

-Adiós Bella cuídate mucho si pequeña?- dijo Charlie

-Claro Papá te llamare cada semana- respondí

Charlie me dio un Abrazo y Salí de la casa en camino a mi camioneta "La Chatarra" me subí, prendí la radio y luego al acercarme a la puerta principal de la universidad sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

Hola Universidad. Adiós Bella del Pasado. Bien Bella creo que es hora de cambiar. Comencemos.


	2. Eddie Dices?

Los personajes Son de la Grandiosa S.M ... Yo solo los uso para mi Historia

Bien Bella, Bienvenida a tu nueva vida. Me dirigí a la recepción y roge con encontrar a alguien que me ayudara.

Em... Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan desearía saber el número de mi dormitorio y...- pero alguien me interrumpió.

Muévete quieres- me dijo una chica alta rubia, muy bonita a decir verdad.

Hola Eddie- dijo batiendo sus pestañas a alguien que se encontraba sentado leyendo una revista.

Eddie? Me mordí el labio para no reír. Ni me importo levantar la mirada hacia donde estaba el tal "Eddie".

Ángela, me das el numero de mi dormitorio y mis horarios – dijo mirando a la recepcionista con desprecio.

Claro Tanya, aquí están – susurro Ángela.

Si si – dijo y la chica rubia partió.

Pensé que hubiera pasado si en la secundaria la hubiera conocido. Si ya sabía la respuesta me hubiera humillado hasta morir, por eso le agradecí a dios.

Hola en que te puedo ayudar- me dijo la recepcionista mirándome tímidamente.

Hola- sonreí. Mi nombre es Bella Swan y quisiera saber el número de mi dormitorio y mi horario-dije.

Claro... Isabella Swan Verdad?- pregunto.

Si esa soy Yo- respondí. Odiaba que me dijeran Isabella y ahora tenía que hacer que toda la universidad se acordara de eso.

Me entrego un Sobre blanco y unas llaves.

En el sobre están tus horarios y un cuaderno de cortesía- me dijo

Tu dormitorio es en el Edificio "c" ..203 – dijo. Suerte

Gracias, hasta Luego -respondí. Me di la vuelta y comencé a buscar mi nuevo hogar.

Edificio "c" dormitorio...201...203 Si! Al entrar escuche a alguien hablando. Entre un poco mas y vi que una chica alta, rubia y escultural hablaba con una pequeña de cabello oscuro corto que señalaba en diferentes Direcciones.

-Rosalie, por favor necesito que me hagas ese favor- suplico la duendecita.

- Alice, no puedo, no puedo! – respondía indignada la escultural.

- ¿Hola?- dije

Las dos voltearon a verme y a las dos se les hizo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si si si – dijo "Alice" dando saltitos.

Uff... nos salvaste!- me dijo " Rosalie" dándome un abrazo.

Okey pero ¿de quién?- dije riéndome un poco.

¿De quién? Eres mi salvación! No me toco con Tanya!- confeso Alice

Oh! Tanya ¿una rubia muy bonita?- pregunte

NO! Ella es pura silicona! Pero si, la perra se ve bien... ella... ¿la conoces?- me dijo Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

No, solo que hoy cuando fui a pedir mis llaves me empujo y bueno.. no me cae- dije y era verdad a mí nadie me empujaría nunca más y la perra no iba a ser la primera, no ahora que empezaría una nueva vida.

Jajajajajajajajaja. En verdad me caes muy bien – dijo Rosalie.

Si pero. ¿ Tu nombre es?- pregunto Alice

Bella. Bella Swan – sonreí-

Bien Bella tengo el presentimiento que tu, Rose y yo Seremos Mejores Amigas – dijo Alice con un extraño brillo en los Ojos.

Claro que Si- dijimos Rose y yo a la vez. En verdad me caían muy bien ellas Dos.

Alice y Rose me ayudaron a ordenar mis cosas. Pasamos un buen rato entre Risas y bromas estúpidas ah.. y sobre todo con Alice renegando sobre mi ropa. Me dijo que tendríamos que ir a comprar ropa nueva y remodelar todo mi closet. Rose me había mirado y me susurro "Suerte con eso" al oído.

Bien chicas terminamos – Dijo Alice estirándose

Si eso creo- dijo Rose

Gracias chicas- les dije

No hay porque Bella, ¿qué dicen si vamos a tomar algo al comedor? – pregunto Rosalie

Claro Vamos , así presentamos A Bella a Los Chicos.- dijo Alice

Bien, Vamos- dije

Nos encontrábamos en el corredor cuando Alice me Dijo que tenían tres amigos dos de ellos estaban con cada una y el otro salía con muchas pero le gustaban muy pocas de verdad y que por favor si el intentaba eso conmigo lo rechazara porque odiarían matarlo. Ante eso yo solo Reí.

Llegamos al comedor y me señalaron una Mesa. Donde había 3 chicos. Uno de cabello rubio, otro de cabello oscuro y el ultimo de cabello cobrizo.

Bien, mi novio es el rubio – dijo Alice. Se llama Jasper Hale hermano gemelo de Rosalie.

Si, y mi novio es Emmett Cullen el de cabello oscuro- señalo Rosalie.

Así que el de cabello cobrizo ¿es? – pregunte

El se llama Edward Cullen. –dijo Alice Mi hermanito Eddie. Yo me quede en Shock. El chico hermoso era el que había estado en la misma sala que yo, el que Tanya había Saludado.

El es el chico por el que Tanya me Empujo o eso creo… Ella dijo Hola Eddie- susurre.

Si esa Idiota se muere por el pero por favor Bella simplemente no le hagas caso- suplico Rose

No le hare caso no se preocupen chicas- dije no muy segura de mis palabras.

Así nos encaminamos a la mesa de los Cullen y Los Hale. Cada una hacia sus respectivos Novios y yo tratando de no hiperventilar por estar al costado del playboy de la universidad. Mientras menos hablara con él mejor sería.

Hola xd. Bueno este es Mi primer Fic. Solo quería agradecerle a BellaCaroSwan porque ella me ayudo MuchiisisisisisisisiMo! (: Te quiero Eres Mucho Bueno Las Dejo xd .

Majo


	3. Le gusto?

Los personajes son de S.M … (:

-Chicos ella es Bella Swan- dijo Rosalie  
- Hola Bella – grito Emmett sonriéndome.  
-Hola- Dije riendo

Alice me miraba de una forma extraña y me lo presento.

-Bells, te presento a mi hermano Eddie- dijo Riendo  
- Ja-Ja Alice, Hola soy Edward- me dio una sonrisa y mori.  
-Hola soy Bella- solo dije eso y me di la vuelta.

Yo no era como las demás, yo no me iba a enamorar de el.

Todos jugaban y reian y eso me hizo sentir bien.

-Bells! Tierra llamando a Bellaaa..!- me grito Alice.  
-Estoy aquí Alice- cuando me di cuenta solo estábamos ella y yo en el baño.  
- Segura?.. Bella ¿ Te gusta mi hermano? – me pregunto  
-¿ Que? Claro que no Alice, puede ser muy lindo, y parecer un modelo y…- me interrumpió.  
-Bella, Es mi HERMANO lo recuerdas?- dijo tapandoce los oídos.  
-Claro perdón, pero igual tu hermano no me interesa en lo mas minimo Alice- dije no muy segura de que mi mentira sonara convincente.  
-Pues yo creo que le gustas Bells- dijo  
-QUE?- Alice me había llevado al cielo con sus palabras  
- Si Bella es que me pregunto todo de ti y tenia un brillo especial en los ojos- me dijo medio riéndose.  
-Alice creo que tienes que dormir un poco sabes?- dije  
- No, yo creo que le gustas , es mas estoy casi segura. Me dijo seria.  
-Esta bien le gusto y?, no pienso estar con alguien que a metido su boca quien sabe donde-dije  
- Bella conozco a mi hermano y aunque su lengua a pasado por lugares prohibidos no quiere decir que tu seas otra mas Belliita – me dijo  
-No te digo ,yo lo digo- dije media triste  
-Bella..  
-No Alice no, no me pienso enamorar de tu hermano no quiero volver a sufrir, por favor Alice solo deja que las cosas pasen normal si?- suplique  
- Esta bien Bella porque-se acerco a mi, Mi hermano nunca te haría daño lo e visto- me quede pasmada en ese momento.  
- Si esta bien Alice – dijo intentando quitarle importancia a lo que había dicho.

-Bueno tengo clase bella Adios-dijo

-Alice tengo que contarte algo pero prométeme que nunca se lo diras a alguien  
-Es una secreto, lo juro-dijo con una mano en el pecho  
-Bien, escucha..

No sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal pero ella era Alice y algún dia descubriría que le tenia miedo a enamorarme asi que yo se lo diría primero y con un poco de suerte aleje a su hermano de mi.

Otro capi de mi Fic ..Espero les haya gustado.. gracias a BellaCaroswan por ayudarme en todo eres mucho (: y a Cherie Jett, Suiza Cullen Swan, jebell Cullen, Yarhee-cullen, yevi 08, PattyxCullen, Gaby de Cullen y anekka por agregar mi/s historia/s a sus favoritas (: Graciaaas LY Girls (:

Reviews?


	4. Le gustare ahora?

Alice era mi mejor amiga y no le podía mentir como una perra o si?, no ni pensarlo Alice había sido muy buena conmigo .

-Alice, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- dije con mi voz temblando

-Si, lose Bella pero dime que es lo que te paso , yo te puedo ayer y siempre estare para ti cuando me necesites.

-Lose Alice Lose pero solo no quiero qe lo digas , estas bien?- pregunte

-Claro que no lo dire Bella no soy una Bocona- me dijo

-Bien Alice, lo que pasa es que hace dos años…

_Flashback_

_-Oye bonita a donde vas?- me dijo James._

_- James estas ebrio dejame ir a casa porfavor mañana hablamos- dije un poco asustada_

_- No bonita no te iras , recuerda me debes un favor y me lo pagaras esta noche quieras o no me entiendes?- me dijo y me dio un cachetadon y sus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi cuerpo._

_-JAMES SUELTAME PORFAVOR!- yo estaba llorando no poia salir de ese lugar , su casa en el bosque._

_Podía aceptar que James era simpatico pero el era mi amigo o eso creía yo hasta que todo paso tan rápido._

_-Bella? Bella donde estas?- mi amigo Laurent me llamaba a gritos_

_- Laurent sacame de aquí, Laurent Laurent sacame de .. aquí- todo se volvió oscuro._

_Despues de eso desperté y estaba completamente desnuda… James estaba encima mio y Laurent estaba a su costado riendo. No entendía porque la vida era asi conmigo no entendía porque esto me tenia que pasar asi. Me sentía Rota, usada, me sentía como mierda pero eso no lo sabían ellos._

_-Mierda Princesa despertaste ahora si te hare sentir todo de mi – me dijo James con su puta y estúpida sonrisa._

_-Cabron, hijo de puta como me pudiste hacer esto- le grite. A lo que consegui que me golpera y entonces paso._

_Senti la erección de James adentrarse en mi y lo maldije tanto que roge no haber nacido nunca. James se movia dentro de mi y yo solo podía llorar y sollozar. Porque a mi porque ellos no podía violar a cualquier otra persona una puta como lo era Anne una chica de mi instituto. Porque yo que pensaba que era su amiga._

_-dios Bella, grita mi nombre Bella hazlo te sientes tan bien Bellaaaaaa- James dejo caer su cuerpo encima del mio y yo grite._

_- Eres un hijo de perra mal nacido puto de mierda te odio James te odio y te juro que te vas a arrepentir de esto pendejo hijo de puta- le susurre al oído._

_-Bella nenita, eso no te ayudara solo acabas de empeorar las cosas, Laurent – dijo _

_-Como quieras James._

_- Bien nena te probare un poquito- me dijo Laurent._

_-Que carajo haces Laurent no tu no por favor Laurent._

_El cabron se adentro en mi y comenzó a embestirme sin parar y sentí como sangraba y el hijo de perra no paraba y luego mientras yo sudaba el sudaba y me daba tanto asco que comenze a marearme y luego sentí como metían algo a mi boca._

_El hijo de puta de James había metido toda su erección en mi boca y lo tenia tan grande que me llegaba hasta la garganta y me comenze a asfixiar y luego derramo toda su leche en mi y me sentí miserable. Mientras que Laurent se corria dentro de mi , sentí algo completamente extraño y luego comenzaron a tocarme los senos y mis piernas comenzaron a funcionar .Laurent que estaba encima mio cayo agarrándose la entrepierna y James me comenzó a jalar de los cabellos maldiciéndome y golpeándome cada vez mas. Patee a James también y Patee otra vez a Laurent para que ninguno me pudiera seguir._

_Salí corriendo de ese cuarto y los encerre. Fui hacia la sala y encontré mi ropa me puse solo zapatos, una flada y mi soten porque no encontré mas y Sali de mi maldición. _

_Nose cuanto tiempo corri o si solo caminaba pero estaba perdida y caia la noche asi que lo único que hice fue meterme debajo de un pequeño techo que se había formado en el suelo m hacia tanto frio y tocia mucho. Temblaba y de pronto sentí algo moviéndose entre los arbustos._

_-Mierda James sabes si Bella llega a contarle a sus padres de esto?- dijo Laurent_

_- Mierda Laurent es que tu eres idiota, no le puede decir porque ella sabe de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer – dijo James_

_-Tal vez ya se fue a su casa o se la comio algún animal no lose no me importa Laurent vámonos de aquí- dijo James_

_No desperté hasta el dia que alguien me llamaba cuando abri los ojos y era mi padre Charlie que había vuelto desde Forks para buscarme._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Eso fue lo que me paso Alice por eso no quiero que ningún chico se me acerque porque tengo tanto miedo Alice.. tengo tanto miedo a que me vuelva a pasar eso.. aunque me gustara tu hermano estoy segura que nunca estaría con una chica " violada" estoy segura que me despreciaría como todos los demás Alice. No quiero que se vuelvan a aprovechar de mi, no quiero que me hagan lo mismo que paso con James y Con Laurent que eran mis amigos y terminaron siendo las peores personas en mi mundo.

-Bella, conozco tan bien a mi hermano que aunque no le gustaras y aunque sea el mas popular de la universidad nunca te despreciaría y mucho menos nosotras tus amigas Bella siempre estaremos para ti- me abrazo Alice

Nose si estuvo bien contarle a Alice pero tenia que sacar todas esa furia y ese dolor y ya que mi madre no estaba… podría confiarle mis secreto a Alice y se que no me pasaría Nada…

Ya se que no estuvo muy bueno su secreto y todo solo que nose.. Me parecío para que la historia tuviera un toqe de nose… xd Bueno espero que lees Aiia gustado mi Fic (: Gracias a las que si lo Leen .. al menos hay una oo diez.. pero me leen i eso me hace Muy feliz Gracias a todas en serio (: Las Quiero . xd

Reviews? Me encantan Los reviews de todas aunqe no sean Muchos gracias por apoyarme

Majo (:


	5. Salidas

Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M

Al dia siguiente me encontraba descansando en la terraza de mi departamento cuando sentí que entraba alguien.

-Vamos Tanya, aquí no hay nadie, Alice a salido e Isabella debe de estar leyendo o algo por el estilo- dijo Edward suplicando.

-Eddie, no puedo y si aparece alguien- le preguntó zorranya.

-No me digas Eddie, sabes que no me gusta Tanya- le dijo un poco molesto.

-Como tu digas- le dijo gimiendo. Luego lo único que escuche fueron sonoros besos y unos leves gemidos.

-OHH! Edward .. mas rápido EDWARD más más… OHH SII!- gritó la chica.

-Demonios Tanya!- gimió él.

Bien es hora de joderlos me dije a mi misma. Me paré y los vi tirados en el piso uno encima del otro.

-Que carajo creen que hacen en mi departamento par de pervertidos, asquerosos- le grité y luego me mordí el labio al ver la atónita cara de Tanya y de Edward.

-Bella, como carajo.. que mierda hacías escondida pequeña pendeja- me gruñó Edward.

-Tu que carajo tienes que hacer en mi departamento, yo estaba durmiendo y unos gritos y gemido me despertaron- mentí

-Yo, yo.. ooh Bella lo siento mucho no quise incomodarte – dijo Tanya poniéndose sostén y subiéndose los jeans debajo de Edward.

La mire con sorna y le sonreí con la sonrisa más fingida que tenía.

-No te preocupes Tanya, pero eso si, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir y ahora quiero qe salgan de mi departamento pero YA- les dije algo molesta.

-Claro discúlpame Bella- y así Tanya se Despidió de un Edward ya vestido y salío corriendo.

Noté que una mirada se posaba en mi

-Tu que vez Edward, te gusto acaso?- le dije con rencor.. por más que le había gritado.. podía notar en mi misma que estaba celosa de Tanya porque ella si había podido tocar los musculos de Edward , ella si había podido besarlo. Ahora la odiaba mas.

-Nada, podrías llegar a gustarme alguna vez.. si cambiaras todo de ti claro- oh eso si me dolió.

-En verdad, prefiero mantener mi reputación bonito- le dije haciendo comillas imaginarias ante la ultima palabra.

- Como sea, gracias por arruinar el fantástico sexo que tuve con Tanya.- me dijo molesto.

-Gracias a ti, ahora si tengo una razón para limpiar bien esta alfombra- le dije con todo el odio que podía que a decir verdad no era mucho.

-Bueno me voy bonita- me dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo había hecho con esa palabra.

Yo solo le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña y el me miro y rió.

-Adios Bella nos vemos después- me dijo

-Claro- le dijo

Edward Cullen desapareció por la puerta y yo comencé a enrrollar la alfombra para mandarla a la lavandería ese mismo día.

A eso de las tres de la tarde salí con Alice y Rose a comer a la cafetería.

-Bella, tenemos que ir a comprar mucha ropa que te parece?- me pregunto Alice con sus ojitos verdes medio llorosos.

-Claro que si- siguió Rose.

-Esta bien – reí yo.

Emmett nos llevó al centro comercial y Alice se fue con Jasper.. no se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos todos?. Rose se fue con Emmett y me guiño el ojo.

-Bien Bella parece que tendras que escoger ropa conmigo- me dijo sonriendo.

-Claro mmm… vamos a Victoria Secret- le dije mordiéndome el labio.

-SI SWAN Vamos!- me dijo con un tono picaro.

-Estoy bromeando Edward- le dije.

-Ooh, y entonces a donde vamos? – me pregunto.

-Vamos a Nike, luego a 47 street y después me quiero comprar otro par de converse- le dije.

-Claro, vamos.- me dijo el sonando aburrido.

Pasamos horas de horas , entre risas y por mi partes sonrojos cuando Edward me decía rayos Swan te queda bien… y cuando me tendio su mano para darme la vuelta cuando me probé un vestido.

Cuando volvimos a casa todo cambio.

-Edward, quieres algo- le pregunte con normalidad.

-No, gracias- me respondió cortante.

-Esta bien- le dije un poco triste.

-Bueno, me voy chicos adiós- y se comenzó a despedirte de todos.

Recibí una llamada a mi celular y era mi papá así que me disculpé un momento y salí del departamento.

-Hola Bella, como estas bebé- me preguntó Charlie.

-Bien papá como estas tu?- le dije.

-Bella, te tengo que decir que esta semana cuando entraste a la universidad tu tío Billy me llamó y me dijo que bueno, encontraron a James y a Laurent en el bosque- me dijo algo nervioso.

-Si? – le pregunte.

-Si Bella, ella habían violado a una chica, nose si te acuerdes de ella-me dijo más nervioso aún.

-Quien fue papá- le insistí.

-Al parecer ellos violaron a la novia de Jake, Jessica y cuando la policía la encontró pues, Jessica estaba muerta- me dijo .

Yo en realidad estaba en shock, habían encontrado a mi amiga Jessica del Instituto muerta tras ser violada por esos malditos pervertidos.

-Esta bien papá, que puedo hacer yo para ayudar a su familia?- le pregunte esperando que por favor no me pidiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Necesito que atestigües que fueron ellos quienes te violaron, cuando eras menos de edad claro, ahora si pueden meterlos presos Bella, podrías- me preguntó.

-Papá recuerda que ellos eran menores de edad por eso no les hicieron nada y yo bueno no pude hacer nada, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo soy mayor de edad y la ley salió hace un año es decir que no puedo hacerlo , sabes que yo si quiero refundirlos en la cárcel pero no puedo papá, ellos me violaron hace dos años y la ley no se aplicaba en ese entonces, lo siento,- le dije resignada.

-Esta bien Bella, solo te pido que vengas a ayudar a Jake esta desecho-me dijo implorando.

-Si papá, podré ir este fin de semana esta bien- le pregunté

-Si Bella, solo apresúrate que te necesita.- me dijo

-Esta bien papá adiós- me despedí.

-Adiós hija- y colgó

De regreso al departamento me encontré con Edward quien me sonrió mientras se iba a su departamento con una señorita que parecía prostituta a decir verdad.

Al diablo con Edward Cullen que se joda.

-Bella, quieres ver película- me preguntó Alice cuando estuve de regreso en el departamento.

-Claro, solo nosotras tres- le pregunté-

-No, vendrán Emmett Jasper y Edward- termino Rose sonriendo.

-No creo que Edward venga – les dije.

-Porque- me pregunto Alice confundida.

-Porque lo acabo de ver llendo a su departamento con una " chica" por no decir perra- les dije.

Las dos se miraron y se rieron.

-Podría estar segura que es Victoria- le dijo Alice a Rose.

-En ese caso no veremos películas, saldremos vamos a cambiarte – me dijo Alice con un tono pícaro.

Eran las 10:30 y al parecer ya era Viernes y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

Mientras yo me bañaba, Alice me dijo que iba a escoger el vestido que me pondría y que Rosalie me peinaría.

Primero entro Alice, Rosalie ya estaba volviendo de su departamento con una bata y un bolso que al parecer pesaba mucho.

Cuando me metí al baño, decidí tomar una ducha rápida. Mientras me enjabonaba comencé a pensar en Edward Cullen el hermano de mi mejor amiga. Como sería si el sintiera lo que yo siento por él me pregunté.

Cuando salí de la ducha sobre mi cama había un hermoso vestido blanco que aproximadamente me llegaría hasta el muslo y tenía un fajín negro. Simplemente era hermoso. En la parte posterior de la cama había un par de tacones negros de tacón alto .

Me senté esperando a que Alice saliera, cuando salió simplemente no lo podía creer, llevaba pues un vestido negro hasta arriba de la rodilla que tenia lentejuelas en todo el pecho, era hermoso y llevaba unos tacones plateado taco 12.

Alguien tocó el timbre y Alice fue hacia la puerta, era Rosalie con un vestido al estilo Marilyn Monroe color rojo y unos tacones altos que terminaban en el tobillo.

-Goodnight ladies- nos dijo a ambas y nos guiño el ojo.

Rosalie me comenzó a peinar mientras Alice me hacia manicure. Luego de aproximadamente 30 minutos Alice por fin habló.

-Listo Bella, ve a ponerte ese vestido- me dijo señalando el vestido.

-Claro- y me fui al baño .

Cuando regresé Emmett y Jasper estaban con camisas y jeans oscuros. Me puse un poco triste porque Edward no estaba pero igual les sonreí.

-Wau Bella- dijeron ambos.

-Nos esperan en el carro Bella –me dijo Alice.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar el ultimo escalón, Edward el playboy de la universidad me estaba mirando con sus ojos verdes tan intensos y me abrió la puerta del coche.

Esta bien Bella concentrate, nada de tocarlo, ni de hablarle. Recuerda tu no puedes enamorarte de el, Bella recuerda tu tienes que ir caminando en sentido contrario al corazón porque sino terminas mal y lo sabes, y así me pase el resto del viaje hacía nuestro destino, tratando de no hiperventilar y obligándome a entender que Edward no era para mi, que no lo podía querer, que él nunca me querría sobre todas las cosas que yo pudiera imaginar.

* * *

Hola! Bueno les quiero agredecer a todas y sorry x no actualizar antes esqe estaba demasiado ocupada con la escuela .. espero que les alla gustado el chap (:

Le debo de agradecer a mi amigo Gordi porque me ayudo un monton te amo tonti (:

Reviews, si si Reviews!

Majo-.-


	6. Jamas

" _Nadie se da cuenta de lo que siente, hasta que un Te amo sale de sus labios"_

La trama es mía, los personajes son de S.M

Llegamos a un night club, todos juntos o algo asi. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el Jeep mientras Alice y Jasper estaban en un hermoso Porche amarillo y bueno yo estaba con Edward en su flamante volvo plateado.

-Bonita noche, no?- me preguntó Edward cuando baje del carro.

-Si no estuvieras aquí seria mucho mejor Cullen- le dije mirándolo con asco al recordar lo que paso con Tanya.

-Oh, Bella no puedo creer que me mires asi, lo de Tanya ya paso, y después de todo fuiste tú quien nos quiso encontrar, te pudiste haber quedado en la terraza simulando que no pasaba nada y listo- me regañó.

-Eres tan idiota que me sorprende que seas hermano de alguien tan linda como Alice- le dije comenzando a caminar hacia donde te encontraban los otros cuatro.

- Si Bella, eso dices porque aún no la conoces como yo- me dijo Edward en un susurro y después rió. –Alice, es un duende Bella y los duendes son malos- me dijo y después pasó de largo a mi costado dejándome atrás.

Todos juntos caminamos hacia el club donde había una inmensa cola, por lo que pensé que nunca entraríamos pero los Hale y los Cullen se hicieron camino entre la gente y entraron sin hacer cola. Las personas comenzaron a molestar pero el VIP un hombre grandote simplemente retiro la barra, pasamos y la volvió a cerrar. Esa fue una de las mejores sensaciones que tuve me sentí más que las chicas bonitas. JÁ. Por un costado vi a Tanya mirándome feo, doble la cara y le sonreí.

Pasamos por una tela y se comenzó a escuchar un sonido a lo lejos, a medida que íbamos caminando se incrementaba hasta que distinguí la canción. Las personas pasaban a nuestro lado mirándonos como si fuéramos dioses o es que era que simplemente no me habían mirado a mi porque la belleza de los demás era demasiada.

Nos fuimos a sentar a un rincón y los chicos fueron a pedir los tragos. Mientras estaba conversando de lo mas alegres con las chicas sentí una mano helada en mi espalda, me sobresalté y me giré a ver quien era. Si, el idiota de Edward Cullen me miraba con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y tenia una mano en mi espalda y dentro de esa mano había un cubito diminuto de hielo que se comenzaba a deshacer. Lo mire con tanto odio que agarre el vaso de agua que nos habían servido de cortesía y se lo tiré a los pantalones. Edward me miró atónito por lo que acababa de hacer y yo me comencé a reír de su cara al igual que los demás. Esta si que iba a ser una gran noche.

Después del incidente con Edward el me pidió disculpas pero estaba molesto por lo que yo le había hecho, yo también le pedí disculpas y así continuamos la noche como si nada hubiera pasado pero de pronto alguien apareció detrás de Edwards con un vestido negro que terminaba debajo de su trasero , el vestido era muy ceñido a su cuerpo y cuan alcé la miraba vi que en el cuello traía un collar que podría costar mas que mi vida. Era Tanya en todo su esplendor y me miraba con malicia, cara de pocos amigos, molesta pero cuando se voltio a ver a Edward, mejor dicho para llamar la atención de Edward su cara cambio totalmente. Una cara de ángel destructor apareció ante mis ojos y aquella miraba de odio se transformo en deseo y casi pude saber lo que estaba pensando, "sexo".

-Hola, Edward- susurró Tanya por atrás de el, justo antes de morderle la oreja.

Edward me miró sorprendido y yo lo mire con asco como lo había hecho cuando salí del auto. Al percatarse de mi mirada la de Edward se volvió pícara y me sonrió de forma "seductora" para muchas chicas, para mí de forma asquerosa. Luego me guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tanya.

-Hola, preciosa, te estaba esperando- logré escuchar eso antes de que mi corazón dira un vuelco . Nose porque razón, motivo o circunstancia pero paso eso, sentí como la sangre llenaba mis mejillas y las manos comenzaron a hormiguearme, quería golpearla y no sabia porque.

Entonces lo pude comprender. Yo había experimentado esa sensación cuando Jessica comenzó con Jacob.

_Flashback_

_-Bella, me gusta Jessica no sabes lo feliz que estoy con ella, sabes Bells, hasta creo que la amo- me dijo mi mejor amigo con un brillo especial en los ojos._

_Sentí que mi corazón se rompia que creí que Jacob también podía escucharlo._

_-Me alegro mucho por ti de verdad Jacob, lo que te haga feliz a mi también me hace feliz , nunca lo olvides, lobo- le dije confiando en que Jacob me daría sus sonrisas de siempre y asi fue me sonrió con ganas y después me abrazo._

_-Bueno, novio de Jessica, me tengo que ir a ordenar mi cuarto, me llamas cuando llegues a La Push- le dije y después de eso entre a mi casa._

_Comencé a gritar como loca contra la almohada y luego vino el llanto que tanto odiaba esos de los que no se puede escapar a menos que te quedes dormida. Me comenzaron a salir lagrimas que ni yo sabia que podía tener y sonidos extraños de dolor aparecían de vez en cuando para retumbar en mi boca. Yo quería a Jacob para mi, el era mío de mí. _

_Me pare y me mire al espejo, mi cara comenzando por mis mejillas estaban rojas y mas lagrimas amenzaban con salir, pero lo que mas me sorprendió era que una persona tan pacifica como yo sintiera un extraño hormigueo en las mano como si quisiera golpear a alguien, eso acabo con mi sano juicio. _

_Recuerdo que comencé a gritar y a patear las cosas que se encontraba cerca de mi y con esas sensación me puse frente a la pared y la golpee tan fuerte que sentí un crujido. Claro que no era la pared sino mi mano izquierda que se había roto. Senti una ola de calor y una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo luego apareció el dolor y se concentro en mi mano. Comenzé a llorar mas. Cuando Charlie llegó a la casa le dije que me había caído por las escaleras, se rió de mi y me llevo al hospital._

_Fin del Flashback._

Mientras me acordaba de eso, mi vista se había nublado ya, con lágrimas.

Tanya me miraba con su sonrisa de perra barata mientras Edward enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura dándome la espalda.

-Tu amiguita se puso celosa- le dijo Tanya a Edward. Este se puso rígido y antes de que volteara a verme. Me di la vuelta y desaparecí entre la multitud escuché un "Bella" lejos de mi y supe que ahora el si sabría que yo jamás me enamoraría de él. Aunque yo sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

-A donde crees que vas Bella- me pregunto Alcie frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi mi departamento, estoy cansada, quiero dormir, ver una película lo que sea pero ya me quiero ir- dije eso, me di la vuelta y seguí mi curso hacia la puerta donde ya se encontraban casi todos. Solo faltaba mi infierno personal .

-Bellita, es que ya te quieres ir y dejar a Edward aquí solito esperándote- me preguntó Emmett. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creeme cuando te digo que a Edward le espera una buena noche de sexo Em, yo no le importo ni el a mi porque tendríamos que estar juntos toda la noche si aquí esta Tanya para complacerlo- le pregunte.

-Esa zorra esta aquí- me preguntó Alice sorprendida.

-Que, no lo sabias, esta aquí justo ahora esta bailando con Edward asi que no tienen de que preocuparse su Eddie estará con cuidados especiales- les dije y sali del club.

-Pero Bella, con quien te piensas ir- me pregunto Rosalie.

-No lose me iré a pie supongo- respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

-Claro que no, nosotros te llevamos- dijeron Alice y Jasper a la vez, parecía que estaban sincronizados.

-Está bien chicos voy con ustedes- y me subí al porche amarillo.

Cuando Alice arrancó me sobresalte, miré hacia atrás y vi a Edward mirándonos con Tanya a su costado dirigiéndose a su auto. Yo sabía lo que le esperaba y me daba rabia no ser Tanya en esos momentos. Demonios Isabella deja de pensar en él. Me concentré en el ronroneo del motor cuando Alice aceleraba y no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Me despedí de mis dos amigos y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto.

Pase por el volvo plateado que ya se encontraba estacionado y suspiré. Subiendo las escaleras me quité los zapatos y comencé a saltar de escalón en escalón Ya me sentía mejor, cuando al pasar por el cuarto de Edward escuche gemidos y volví a sentir como mis ojos de humedecían.

Entré a mi depart-cuarto* y me puse a ver Orgullo y Prejuicio de nuevo entonces lo lamenté. Era una historia tan linda que me desahogue y me puse a llorar porque yo nunca podría tener un amor como el de Darcy y Elizabeth?. Entonces me quedé dormida.


End file.
